


On This Evening (I'm an Idiot)

by nerdisthewerd413



Series: Feelsverse [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin and Kurloz are a young couple with their love being bigger than the city they live in. They encounter a milestone on one warm, summer evening, and Meulin didn't see what was about to happen coming.</p><p>NOTE: I have a couple headcanons in here that I'd like to take note of before you all read this; Meulin wears thigh-high stockings (hers are mostly green. I really think it's cute), Meulin has long dark hair (any dark colour), and their eye colours (Meulin's as green and Kurloz's as dark blue). The rest is open for you all to imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Evening (I'm an Idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's sure been a while. I'm proud to announce that I'm actually working less now (to help me concentrate on schoolwork and my problem class; math), so I'll be a bit more active now and I plan on updating my current works with new chapters. Look forward to it!
> 
> This work is inspired by a humanstuck fanfiction I once read where Meulin is an innocent highschooler that meets the stoner Kurloz and falls in love. I will be sure to find their name eventually (it's on fanfiction.net) and thank them officially for inspiring this story.  
> This also is the beginning of a new series I'm calling Feelsverse where it puts a more realistic, relatable spin on the endeavors the characters of Homestuck face.
> 
> I'd also like to proudly thank all of you for leaving so many kudos on my works! My "Movie Date" john/dave work has the most as I type this (27; doesn't seem like much, but I appreciate the hell out of it) and I couldn't be happier.
> 
> Thank you all for supporting my works and future chapters. Enjoy!

I never expected my night to go like this.  
Fighting, leaving... The solitude... 

...Then for everything to be okay soon after.

 

On this evening, be and my beloved boyfriend of almost 4 years had gotten into a fight.  
It was unprecedented, bitter, and very much painful to be yelling that loudly. My throat is still sore, stinging from the hateful words that escaped it. I regret saying them the moment they hit air.  
On this evening he left, slamming the door furiously behind him, engulfing the room in silence. I stood there, in that room we spent so much time together in, clad in my normal pajamas; thigh-high forest-green stockings, spandex shorts hidden underneath one of his sweaters that was much too big for me no matter how hard I tried to make it fit, with my long, dark, messy hair strung out down my back.  
On this evening I collapsed onto our soft black couch, sobbing profusely for 40 minutes straight. I had re-evaluated our entire relationship in that time, and knew right away that I didn't deserve such an amazing man... No, boy... In my life. Not once had he complained, and on this evening I chose to do that very thing.

"You're working too much," I huffed, hands being placed onto my rounded hips. The pressure I was placing over the sweater made it look like it might finally fit.

He began, "the deadline for this month hasn't been hit, and being the supplier I had no choice but to--"

I didn't let him finish. "We haven't had a movie night together in weeks! I've been all alone here waiting late for you!" I was an idiot.

"Look, I don't mean to do that to you but--"

"Why can't you just listen and quit?!"  
Idiot.

The words that were said after that I will never write down. The insults flew, and eventually ended with him leaving. I cried, and after that 10 minutes he returned.

He held something in his hand. I was too disoriented to see clearly, but he approached me and took my hand, lifting me up to stand.

My deep-green eyes met his dark, gorgeous, deep-blue-tinted ones. My tear-stained, soaking face matched his.

"I picked up more shifts to pay for this," he began. He then knelt to one knee, and i was  
I nearly threw up. I was the most idiotic person in the world,

"My love," he spoke, taking my hand. I began crying all over again.

"...I apologize for my wronging. It was my duty to tell you where I've been, and I've done wrong. You are the most important person in my life, and I want to keep you in it. I will, from now on until the day I die, protect you, honour you, and love you through the good and the bad, Will you marry me?"

At this point I was the epitome of anti-beauty; messy hair, makeup-less tear-stained face, and the worst self esteem there could be.   
How could I accept this amazing, handsome, charming, funny, most dreamy young man's proposal after being so selfish? I certainly didn't deserve this.

"Hey," he spoke, with his eyes hopeful. I stopped crying enough to listen.

"...You aren't perfect. Your hair is messy, you have no makeup on, and you've probably been crying for the entire time I was gone. You said a lot of hateful words to me, including names people only say in their heads..."

I deserved that, and nodded. I mentally thanked him for saying that, but he wasn't done.

"...but I am no better, and you are perfect to ME."

My eyes widened. I really am an idiot.

I nodded, and mouthed "I accept", and we hugged there for a long time.

On this evening, I made an idiotic choice to hurt the man who loved me. On this evening, I selfishly accepted that very man's proposal and hugged him for an hour straight.

On this evening, my life changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't tear up at the end of this.   
> Just kidding.


End file.
